


Mistake

by L_ucifer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, I Morgenstern vivono a Idris, Incest, Valentine non è impazzito, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ucifer/pseuds/L_ucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine non è impazzito. Si è sposato con Jocelyn e ha avuto due figli, Jonathan e Clary. Jace non sarà mai Jace, si chiama Will, è un rubacuori e non guarda Clary nemmeno di striscio.<br/>Jonathan si sente impazzire. Vede persone che non ci sono. Vede una persona che non c'è. Che non può avere, nè potrà mai.<br/>Jonathan vede capelli rossi e occhi verdi ovunque. Occhi uguali ai suoi, occhi verdi come la speranza che per loro non ci sarà mai.<br/>Jonathan vede Clary ovunque. L'ama perché l'ama e l'odia perché non può amarla.<br/>Jonathan si detesta per quello che prova. Ma non può farci niente.<br/>Jonathan ha accettato i suoi sentimenti. Deve solo imparare a convivere con essi.<br/>Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.<br/>Ma Jonathan si porterà il segreto nella tomba, costi quel che costi. O almeno lo crede…<br/>Dalla storia:<br/>Ed è così che ci trovano mamma e papà, mezzi nudi, feriti, in una pozza di sangue e circondati da schegge di vetro e con sotto di noi una foto imbrattata di rosso.<br/>Rosso come l'amore che ci unisce.<br/>Rosso come il peccato che abbiamo commesso.<br/>Rosso come il sangue che ci lega.<br/>E a quel punto succede… di tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA BENE: In questa fanfiction Valentine non è mai "impazzito" e quindi Jonathan/Sebastian non ha sangue demoniaco, e Jocelyn è rimasta con suo marito. Hanno avuto un'altra figlia, Clary, e vivono tutti quanti insieme a Idris. Da queste premesse, poi, è partita tutta la trama della One-shot.  
> Detto questo, ricordo che è una fanfiction incest. Non ci sono scene sessuali esplicite, ma in ogni caso chiunque non ami questo tipo di fanfiction è pregato di chiudere la pagina oppure non insultare soltanto perché la fanfiction ha la coppia principale incest.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I personaggi e i luoghi di questa fanfiction non mi appartengono, ma appartengono all'autrice Cassandra Clare e tutti i crediti vanno a lei e alle case editrici che hanno pubblicato i suoi libri. La trama, d'altra parte, è interamente mia, e non verranno tollerati plagi, né citazioni parziali, per quanto piccole, senza prima il consenso esplicito dell'autrice - cioè io, Dubhe01 -.  
> © Dubhe 2012-2015

Sento le tue urla fuori dalla stanza. I tuoi pugni contro la mia porta.

Immagino il tuo viso, contratto dal dolore, che sembra non chiedere altro che amore.

Mi sento disperato. Sono come svuotato dentro… hai preso il mio cuore e non me l'hai più reso… perché? Perché mi fai questo, tu che sei mia sorella, tu che dovresti volermi bene e non farmi cadere nella disperazione, in un turbine vorticoso di amore e lussuria che non potrò mai provare davvero perché… perché amo solo te...

Strilli ancora fuori dalla porta. Sento papà che ti chiama, la mamma che ti consola. 

Mi chiamano mostro perché non ti apro, mi chiamo mostro perché ti voglio aprire, e fare con te quello esattamente quello che vogliono farti tutti i ragazzi da cui, in teoria, dovrei proteggerti, ma come faccio se non riesco a controllarmi per primo?

Cosa devo fare? Mi sembra di impazzire!

Immagino il tuo volto e il tuo corpo, lì fuori nel corridoio… ti sento, sei scivolata con la schiena appoggiata alla porta.

— Jonathan… — singhiozzi. — Cos'è che ti ho fatto? Ti prego, perdonami. Io non posso vivere senza di te. —

E non capisci che le tue parole mi fanno più male di una pugnalata al cuore.

Ti prego smettila. Non riesco a sopportare le tue lacrime. Non riesco a pensare che sono io la causa del tuo dolore. 

Ma non ci posso fare niente… ti ho messa per così tanto tempo al primo posto, prima di tutto, che adesso non posso vivere senza di te!

Sei l'aria per i miei polmoni, il sangue per le mie vene, l'acqua per la mia bocca e la luce per i miei occhi. Sei il mio primo pensiero al mattino e l'ultimo alla sera, e sei il mio pensiero anche per tutto il resto della giornata. Ti sogno anche, quando dormo. 

Ti desidero più di ogni altra cosa. Amo ogni parte di te, ogni difetto e ogni pregio, ma non posso amarti. Solo odiarti. Solo odiarti, perché mi hai distrutto.

Ti sei presa il mio cuore lentamente, insinuandoti silenziosamente dentro di me, strisciando nel mio essere per poi conquistarmi irrimediabilmente.

— Jonathan… — 

Il tuo è solo un sussurro al nulla, oltre la porta, perchè io non posso accoglierlo.

— Ti prego, Jonathan… aprimi… sono giorni che non ti fai vedere da me. Perché? Cosa ti ho fatto? Ti chiedo scusa Jonathan! Ma adesso esci, ti prego, o aprimi. Io non esisto senza te a completarmi. Jonathan… ti prego… — ormai tue sue sono solo suppliche sconclusionate.

Sento i tuoi singhiozzi, e scommetto che stai piangendo.

Io non posso sopportare di sentirti piangere… non se a farti soffrire sono io… non puoi piangere per me, Clary, non puoi trascinare entrambi in un baratro senza fine, buio e freddo e spaventoso…

Prendo un respiro profondo, deglutisco. Lo so cosa devo fare, anche se è troppo doloroso anche per me. Devo farlo, solo per far star bene te.

Chiudo gli occhi e penso a te, apro la porta.

E non trovo niente. Niente di niente.

Te ne sei andata. Te ne sei andata via da me. È giusto lo so, ma fa così male…

Sento gli occhi farsi lucidi e non posso impedire alle lacrime di scorrere, fredde e solitarie, e non ci sei tu ad asciugarmele, solo uno stupido corridoio vuoto. 

Avanzo fino alla finestra, tocco delicatamente la fotografia che c'è sul davanzale e penso ancora a te. La foto l'ha scattata papà, e l'ha incorniciata mamma, e dentro ci siamo io e te, qualche anno fa, che ci abbracciamo.

Quanto vorrei stringerti ancora…

Basta. Adesso basta. Non ce la faccio più, Clary! Lasciami! Lasciami libero, ridammi il mio cuore!

Afferro la fotografia, alzo il braccio. Getto la cornice a terra. Il vetro s'infrange al suolo e si spacca in mille pezzi… proprio come il mio cuore… in tanti, piccoli frammenti affilati e taglienti… mi volto di spalle, non voglio vedere il mio cuore in pezzi.

— Jonathan… — 

È solo un sussurro, ma riconoscerei la tua voce tra mille. Ti sento benissimo. E mi giro appena in tempo per vederti, che calpesti i vetri rotti, che calpesti il mio cuore come fosse erba, e sento il suono che fa.

Crac crac crac.

E mi rendo conto che non sto soffrendo solo io… ti vedo adesso, per la prima volta, da giorni… sei pallida, più pallida del solito, come se non fossi uscita di casa da mesi, e sei magra, con le guance scavate e le occhiaie sotto gli occhi, ma lo so che non hai gli incubi… ti guardo dormire la notte… eppure hai le occhiaie. Grandi, violacee. E le tue labbra sono contratte in una smorfia, e le lacrime ti solcano il viso.

Sono passati soltanto pochi mesi, al massimo sei o sette, hai solo sedici anni, eppure una ruga di concentrazione, no, preoccupazione, ti è apparsa in mezzo alle sopracciglia. Potrebbe essere perché disegni tanto e ti sforzi, ma so che non è così, prima non ce l'avevi… è colpa mia…

Eppure non posso fare a meno di amarti… nonostante tu abbia già una ruga, e tu sia bassa, decisamente bassa, coi capelli fulvi sempre crespi e in disordine e i vestiti macchiati di tempera e carboncino, e anche se non indossi mai i tacchi o le gonne o i vestiti, anche se ti comporti da maschiaccio e ti piacciono ancora i cartoni, quelli da maschi, e leggi i fumetti, io ti amo perché sei tu.

Tu, mia sorella. 

Ti amo perché ti amo e ti odio perché ti amo.

Sei ormai a pochi passi da me.

Crac crac crac.

Guardi la fotografia e il vetro spiaccicato ormai ridotto a semplice polverina traslucida e piangi. Piangi. Per colpa mia, ancora.

I vetri rotti ti feriscono le gambe nude.

Spalanco gli occhi. Hai indossato un vestito. Per me. Per farmi uscire. 

Come puoi sapere che volevo vederti… poi capisco. Non lo sai. Sei uscita con un altro, Clary?

Sei uscita con un altro!

Ti odio. Ti odio. Ti odierò per sempre.

Il solo pensiero che tu non abbia dato il tuo primo bacio a me, che tu non ti concederai interamente a me ma a qualcun altro, a uno sconosciuto, mi fa infuriare e detestare chiunque. 

Non puoi amare un altro.

Crollo in ginocchio e il vetro strappa i jeans, e mi ferisce e il pavimento si tinge di rosso. E piango. Piango come non ho mai pianto in vita mia.

Ma tu mi stai guardando, e mi costringo a rialzarmi. Penso di ritornare in camera, ma so che non è la cosa giusta da fare. Non per te, non per me. Non per noi.

Cammino verso di te. Alzi piano lo sguardo, fissi i tuoi occhi nei miei. Abbiamo gli occhi identici. È inutile che quel colore verdissimo me lo ricordi, so benissimo che siamo fratello e sorella. Anche meglio di te.

Eppure mi chino, perché tu mi guardi in quel modo irresistibile… come quando eri bambina e combinavi qualche casino e mi guardavi innocentemente, e poi arrivavano mamma e papà e mi prendevo io la colpa… perché eri la mia sorellina… e adesso sei cresciuta. E sei uscita con un altro. Braccia che non sono le mie ti hanno stretto, e magari labbra che non appartengono a me ti hanno baciato. E presto qualcun altro ti prenderà, hai sedici anni e i Cacciatori si sposano giovani, sono io l'anomalia… tra poco ti sposerai e io rimarrò solo…

Ti siedi accanto a me, sul vetro. No. Non accanto a me. Su di me. Ti sei seduta tra le mie gambe, come a volermi sfidare a resistere alla tentazione… no!

Hai divaricato le gambe, ma è stato un gesto innocente. Vedo le tue mutandine di pizzo, nero, francese, trasparente. Ma dopotutto come puoi pensare che tuo fratello ti desideri? Hai ragione, sono io quello sbagliato, non tu.

— Ho messo la gonna. — esordisci.

Ecco, lo sapevo. Adesso mi confesserai di esserti perdutamente innamorata…

— Perché mi sono innamorata di una persona. —

Adesso mi dirai che vuoi conquistarla… 

— Voglio conquistarlo… —

Mi fai male, Clary! Adesso lo so, dirai che vuoi uscire con lui…

— Voglio uscire insieme a lui… —

Mi guardi fisso negli occhi. E qualcosa dentro di me si spezza e sento ancora le lacrime scorrere sul mio viso. È imbarazzante. Cerco di asciugarmi il volto. Mi blocchi il braccio. Provo con l'altro, blocchi anche quello.

— Che cosa vuoi ancora da me, Clary? Vuoi il mio permesso? Vuoi dei consigli su come entrare nel suo letto? Vuoi torturarmi? — Urlo, e ormai non riesco a fermare più le lacrime. Singhiozzo, disperato. 

— Voglio sposarlo… —

Urlo. Strillo. 

Cosa cazzo vuoi da me? Vuoi che ti faccia da cavia per baci e cose del genere? Mi dispiace, non sono più esperto di te. E se anche lo fossi non lo farei. Ti amo, ma non mi lascio calpestare così. Ti amo, ma ho ancora una dignità… almeno quella… lasciamela… non chiedermelo… so che potrei cedere…

— Cosa vuoi da me? — Urlo ancora, e spero che non arrivino mamma e papà. È una situazione penosa.

Ti lecchi le labbra, maliziosa: — Voglio conquistarti. Voglio uscire con te. Voglio sposarti. — 

Il mio cuore salta un battito, ne sono sicuro.

No, forse due.

Tre.

Cosa hai detto? Sarebbe da stupidi chiedere "scusa, puoi ripetere?"

Adesso ho anche le allucinazioni? O forse è un sogno? No, un incubo. 

Ti fisso, spaesato.

— Sono innamorata di te, idiota. Ho messo la gonna per te, cretino. Voglio te, brutto stronzo! — urli, e ti sfili la gonna con un solo gesto.

E poi la maglia.

E indossi biancheria trasparente. Non velata, completamente trasparente. Niente lasciato all'immaginazione. 

E poi ti chini ancor di più su di me e mi baci, e in poco tempo il mio corpo prende in mano la situazione. Capovolgo le posizioni, ti stendo a terra in un mare di vetro e sangue, e mi metto su di te, mentre le tue mani indugiano sulla maglietta e le tue unghie affondano nel tessuto, strappandolo, e non indosso più la maglia. La maglia non esiste più.

I segni delle tue unghie sono rimaste sulla mia pelle. Mi hai graffiato, sanguino. Non voglio curarmi con lo stilo. Terrò queste cicatrici per sempre. 

Mi baci il petto e la mascella e le tempie e il naso e la bocca.

Ed è in quel momento che realizzo.

— Tu… ami _me_? — sussurro, spaesato.

Sorridi, furba. — Cosa pensavi, stupido? —

E ti avventi di nuovo su di me e ti bacio io, questa volta, passandoti le mani tra i capelli. Non andremo oltre. Non ancora. Non sono pronto io e non sei pronta tu, ma so che ti amo.

E tutto questo è destinato a finire, ad essere condannato presto, a morire prima ancora di nascere, ma voglio godermi questi ultimi istanti, perché…

Perché se amare è distruggere ed essere amati è essere distrutti io posso anche amare una sola volta e venire distrutto cento, mille, diecimila volte. Soltanto per sentirti mia qualche secondo.

Sento una scheggia ferirmi il palmo, ma non importa. Non importa niente tranne te.

Ti bacio con foga.

Ed è così che ci trovano mamma e papà, mezzi nudi, feriti, in una pozza di sangue e circondati da schegge di vetro e con sotto di noi una foto imbrattata di rosso.

Rosso come l'amore che ci unisce.

Rosso come il peccato che abbiamo commesso.

Rosso come il sangue che ci lega.

E a quel punto succede… di tutto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Niente, volevo solo dire che, pur scrivendo fanfiction ormai da un po', questa è la prima ff che pubblico su AO3, dopo aver esplorato vari siti. Sto anche tentando di tradurla in inglese, ma temo ci vorrà un po' XD  
> Spero che questa OS vi sia piaciuta :)  
> Dubhe.


End file.
